Drama in the Host Club
by Shiny Umbreon222
Summary: Haruhi is in an odd situation with her host club friends, mainly Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So this is my first fan fic I've every really wrote, except this one about my friend...I'm a great friend XD...and I have had experience with writing stories so ya, I hope this one turns out good, also I'm not too good at explaining details but I'll try so ya, I hope you all enjoy my first fan fic!**

 _ **Chapter 1: An Ordinary Day?**_

Haruhi woke up and yawned a big yawn. She got up and walked to the kitchen, looking into the living room seeing her dad sitting on the floor with the newspaper. She just ignored him though and made some 'commoners' coffee, as her host club friends would say. She groaned at the thought of them.

"Uhg, I thought I wasn't supposed to think about them at home", making an annoyed face.

"What was that sweetie?", her dad removing the paper from his view, now looking at her,

"Huh, oh nothing dad, just thinking about my...friends...", going back to making the coffee.

"...well you don't really sound so happy about it, is something wrong?", he said getting up walking over to Haruhi, setting the paper down on the table.

"No, everything is fine, I just don't want to be thinking about them while at home...I get enough of them at school", she sighed, drinking her coffee.

* * *

Haruhi walked into music room #3, just walking past everyone and sighed. She took a seat at the table and looked out one of the many windows in the room.

"My Haruhi! Are you alright?", Tamaki ran towards her concerned.

"...yes, now go away senpai...", not giving him one glance.

Tamaki left Haruhi and walked over to the twins,"I think something is wrong with Haruhi", Tamaki whispered.

"What makes you think that", Kaoru and Hikaru looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"She's ignoring me!", making a dramatic gasp.

"...doesn't she already do that?", Kaoru chuckled.

"She probably just wants you to leave her alone so she can have more alone time with us", Hikaru grinned while nudging Kaoru's arm.

"You...better...TAKE THAT BACK!", Tamaki shouted at the boys, making everyone else in the room look at them, especially Haruhi.

Haruhi got up and walked towards the three of them asking,"take what back senpai?".

"..oh n-nothing my sweet Haruhi!", looking very panicked, backing away from her and the twins.

"Hm...what's up with him?", she turned looking at the twins.

"Ohhh he's just sad his SWEET Haruhi was ignoring him", they both said synchronized, putting their arms around her, grinning at Tamaki.

"C-Could you guys...uh, heh not...p-put your arms on me?", as she blushed.

The twins looked at each other confused as Haruhi never asked them to not touch her before, but they did as they were asked and took their arms off of her. Tamaki ran up to them, grabbed them by the back of their shirts and ran off with them. Leaving a rather confused but blushing Haruhi.

"Why would you do that to her?! You made her feel uncomfortable! And made me ever more mad than before!", Tamaki blew up in their faces.

Kaoru looked at him,"Look, we always do this to bother you-","-and plus, how would we have known she was going to blush?", Hikaru finished his brother's sentence.

Tamaki looked flustered and blurted out,"well you could have just left her alone! She doesn't seem her self today".

"Hmm, yes you are right", the two brothers agreed together.

The three suspicious boys looked at Haruhi in secret trying to spy on her and see if she was ok. It didn't end well as they were only about 5 meters away from her, and it didn't help that she was looking at them the hole time too. She sighed and walked away from them, after hearing almost the hole conversation they just had. Tamaki jumped out after her and stopped her. He turned her around and put his hands on her shoulders, then looked straight into her eyes.

"Haruhi, look I'm sorry. Are you alright? You seem a bit off today", he looked into her eyes being serious for once.

"...y-ya, I'm ok senpai, thanks", she smiled and turned back around walking away once again.

The twins were clapping, coming up behind Tamaki. "Great job boss, you actually talked to Haruhi without being awkward", they grinned.

"Huh, ya. I guess I actually did, now she didn't find me weird or a perv!", he was happy and fell to the ground.

The twins high fived each other and grinned again,"heh heh, nice going boss, you might actually have a good chance with Haruhi now", Hikaru laughed.

"Ya, hopefully nothing will get in your way now, that would just be horrible", Kaoru added in sarcastically.

"Wh-what do you mean...'hopefully nothing will get in my way', with Haruhi?", he asked getting up off of the floor.

"Hmhm, we'll never tell, you'll just have to find out your self", they laughed as they walked away.

* * *

Haruhi was now in her class she had with the twins, she sat right between them. So this was an advantage on their plan to interfere with Tamaki. "Hey", Hikaru was looking at Haruhi.

"Ya, what is it Hikaru?", she turned towards him.

"I have a question for you, why did you blush when me and Kaoru put our arms around you?", he was staring into her eyes with a serious look on his face.

"Oh...u-uh, n-no reason at all", she quickly turned away from him as she blushed once more.

He looked at her then her looked at Kaoru who was on the other side of Haruhi. He nodded at him, which was the signal for him to move in.

"Hey, so Haruhi?", Kaoru asked now looking at her.

"Y-Yes...?", not turning her head to look at him, she was still blushing.

"...so, you asked us to not put our arms on you, you've never asked us to do that before", still looking at her.

She completely ignored his question and put her head down on the desk. She felt really warm, she was blushing a lot and she didn't know why, she never blushed at the twins, or anyone really. What was wrong with her...did she...like, the twins? She snapped back to reality and put her head back up saying,"...I just didn't feel good...", she turned and looked at Kaoru.

* * *

Haruhi unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room and laid on the floor, thinking of what happened today. She had a lot of time to think because her dad wasn't home, he was rarely ever home. "I should just go to the store to get things off of my mind...ya, I need to get some things anyways", she got up and opened the door, shut and locked it, then went off to walk to the store.

"Haruhi! Hey!", someone shouted at her.

She turned around and saw Tamaki running up to her. "Oh, h-hey senpai, what are you doing here?", she was confused to see him here.

"I just wanted to come see you, because you just went home after school and didn't really say goodbye to us, so I was worried-", he was cut off by Haruhi putting her hand on his shoulder.

"...senpai, I'm fine don't be worried. I'm just going to the store to get things off my mind", she sighed and shook ner head.

"Ok...wait, you need to get things off your mind, why", he looked confused while staring at her.

"Oh...um, well-", she was cut off.

"HEY! Get away from her you blonde boy!", someone yelled running to them.

 **A/N: so first off I'd like to say, I know it isn't that long of a fan fic, I have seen longer ones and I know, I know, there's a cliffhanger, and on the first chapter of my first fan fic! I'll try not to do anymore cliffhangers until later on. Also I haven't finished OHSHC (Ouran HighSchool Host Club) so I don't know if that will be important to the story writing but I am currently watching it so I will be done soon. And I will try to post a new chapter every Sunday, not a specific time but I will at least get it up on Sunday. It is summer break right now so I will have a lot of free time on my hands, I wasn't really rushing this chapter, even though I did write it in one night and post it a couple hours later, I just had a lot of ideas! Well time to eat, sleep, and then start chapter 2!**

 **Oh and one more thing before I go, if things are spelled wrong or sound weird, it's because I'm tired and I did an all nighter so ya sorry for that!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (so I know this chapter is early but I just couldn't wait! I'll still be posting a new chapter on Sunday) ok so, first off before I start the story I have to say that one of the things in this chapter is an idea from my friend, the one I wrote that one fan fic about XD. Ok just wanted to give the credit to her for the idea and letting me use it, now on with the story!**

 **Oh and a little warning, when Haruhi is walking home something happens, not really smut, but just a warning if you feel uncomfortable. Nothing really happens though, just thought I should say, ok enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2: An Odd Encounter**_

Someone had ran up to them and threw Tamaki on the floor. "OhhOOHH my Haruhi! Are you ok?", Ryoji grabbed her, and hugging her.

"Y-Ya dad, I'm uh...fine, but I don't think he is", she looked over her father's shoulder at Tamaki.

Tamaki got up off of the floor and groaned,"ugh, what was that for?!", he shouted at Haruhi's father.

"You should stay away from my sweet sweet Haruhi", he crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at Tamaki.

"Dad i-it's fine, I was just going to the store and he was here and came to say hello", she went in between her father and Tamaki.

"Oh, alright then, I'm watching you", he turned to look at Tamaki and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Ya Mr. Fujioka, I just came to see if she was alright because she just left school without saying bye to us", he stared into Ryoji's eyes.

"Huh, are you sure you're alright sweetie?", he turned to his daughter concerned.

"Yes dad, I told you I was fine", she turned away from them and started to walk to the store.

"Wait, Haruhi!", Tamaki ran up to her.

She stopped in her tracks,"what do you want senpai?", not turning around to look at him.

"Could I- you-...*sigh*...could you...stay away from the twins!", he said quickly and blushed.

Haruhi turned around and looked at him,"w-why...s-senpai...", she blushed a little.

Tamaki looked at her face, as Haruhi blushed,"w-w-well...I don't like-", he was cut off my Haruhi's father interrupting their conversation.

"Ohhh! Blonde boy, like I said before stay away from my sweet sweet haruhi!", he pushed Tamaki away from Haruhi.

"H-hey!", Tamaki looked angry at Ryoji. He stepped back and looked at the floor,"fine...", he then turned around and walked away. He stopped for a second, looking over his shoulder,"...see you tomorrow, Haruhi...", then continued to walk away until he was out of sight.

"R-really dad?!", she looked angry as she turned and ran towards the direction of the store.

* * *

Haruhi was walking up and down the isles and getting everything she needed, she had everything except one more thing. She didn't know where it was though, so she had to check every isle until she found it. One last isle, she was walking down very slowly, making sure not to miss it...she spotted it! She grabbed one box. As she picked up the box of tampons she thought,"what if they all saw me getting these...I bet they'd call them 'commoners tampons'...", she blushed a bright red and threw the box in her shopping basket. Then fast walked to the register, hoping nobody would see the tampons, even though she new the cashier would see them.

"Hello ma'am", the cashier gladly smiled and looked at Haruhi.

"H-hi...", she smiled back, still blushing", as she put her items on the counter.

The cashier had been scanning all of the items, and finished the last thing. "That will be $23.54", she smiled at Haruhi once again.

Haruhi took out $20 and $5 then handed them to the cashier,"there you go", and smiled to be kind.

The cashier gave Haruhi $1.46 back,"there you go Hun", as she handed the change to Haruhi.

Haruhi grabbed the change and put it in her pocket, then grabbed the two bags,"bye, thanks", she waved and smiled at the cashier.

* * *

She was almost home when she felt a hand grab her on the shoulder, she screamed and turned around. "Ah- oh...Hikaru, it's just you", she felt a bit calm now, but then remembered what she had bought. She looked down because she was blushing again.

"Huh, Haruhi are you ok?", he had his hands in his pockets and was trying to look at her face.

"Mmhmm...p-per-perfect", still looking at the ground.

Hikaru smirked, but Haruhi couldn't see him, he took his hands out of his pockets and stepped closer to her. Haruhi saw his feet more closer to her, and she blushed even more.

She managed to blurt out,"w-what are you, d-doing here...Hikaru? And wh-where's Kaoru?".

Hikaru stopped and looked at her,"oh, he's at home, no need to worry about him", still smirking.

Hikaru put his hands on Haruhi's shoulders again, and she looked up for a second to see what he was doing. She saw him smirking,"wh-what are you-", she was cut off by Hikaru pushing her against the brick wall that they were near. Haruhi dropped her bags and was afraid they would spill, luckily they didn't. Hikaru moved his hands from Haruhi's shoulders to her waist. She blushed and was about to look down, but Hikaru lifted her chin up with his right hand.

"Don't be scared, I'm just being friendly", he snickered and moved closer to Haruhi's face,

Haruhi didn't know what to do, she was backed up to a wall and Hikaru was in front of her, a boy that was much taller than her. She knew he was going to try- no not try, he WAS going to kiss her. She didn't know if she should let him or not, knowing Tamaki's feelings for her. And not knowing if she liked any of them. "H-Hikaru...", she said quietly.

Hikaru stopped,"yes, what is it Haruhi?", he pulled away.

"Y-You were gonna kiss me...weren't you?", she blushed a little more.

Hikaru let go of her and back away from her,"...yes, was it that obvious", he laughed grabbing his head.

"Heh, y-ya, it kinda was...", she giggled.

"So can you answer me, why do you keep blushing?", he asked as he picked up Haruhi's bags and handed them to her.

"W-Well I..um, heh...kinda...", she looked away from him and blushed once more.

"Do you like me?", he walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

"N-No...at least I don't think I do...", she looked up at Hikaru, and actually not blushing this time.

"Hmm", Hikaru put his hands on Haruhi's cheeks and moved closer to her face. He went closer to her face and before Haruhi knew it, his lips were against her's. She didn't pull away, she didn't know what to do in this situation. Hikaru pulled away,"see you at school...tell me your answer tomorrow", he smiled, took his hands off of Haruhi's face then walked the way he came from. Leaving a rather confused and blushing Haruhi.

"W-wh-what just happened...", finally snapping back to reality,"I better...get back...home", going

back on her way back home.

* * *

"Hey dad, I got some things at th-...oh wait you're not here...", she sighed and unpacked everything from the bags, putting them in the right places. Finally taking the last thing and hiding it in her clothes drawer.

"Hm...that's a good place to-", she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Haruhi got up and walked to the door then opened it.

"Hi-...uh, T-Tamaki senpai?", she didn't expect to see him until tomorrow.

"H-Hey, Haruhi...", he looked sad.

"Is something wrong senpai? Come on in", she moved out of the way allowing him to come in.

He walked in and went to sit down in the living room. Haruhi closed the front door, locked it, then walked into the living room and sat down with Tamaki.

"Thanks for letting me come in to talk with you", he smiled at her.

"What's up senpai?", Haruhi looking at Tamaki.

"I...I wanted to finish telling you what I tried telling you before your dad Inturrupted us...", he moved closer to Haruhi.

"Oh, ok. What was it that you were saying?", she was ready to listen to him.

"Ok... So like I was saying, I want you to stay away from the twins, because I...don't like how...they are always getting in your personal space!", he shouted as quickly as he could.

Haruhi just looked at him, no longer smiling but worried that he would find out Hikaru kissed her. She was now blushing, and looked down covering her face with her hands.

"H-Haruhi? Are you alright?", he grabbed her shoulder.

"G-Get out...please...", she sounded kinda sad.

"You've been acting so strange lately, are you sure you're ok?", still holding her shoulder.

"PLEASE!...leave...", now looking at Tamaki in the eyes.

Tamaki didn't say anything, but just moved closer to her and hugged her. Haruhi now had tears in her eyes, and just hugged him back.

"Thank you, senpai...but could you please leave, my dad could be home any minute", she pulled away smiling.

"...s-sure, anything for you my Haruhi", he smiled and got up leaving the living room, about to leave her apartment. "See you tomorrow, again", he laughed and left, closing the door behind him.

"Hmm, heh heh...I love those guys", she whipped a tear away.

 **A/N: this chapter was fun to write because I've never really wrote anything like the kiss scene before, and I'm happy how this hole chapter turned out in all!..heh heh...'commoners tampons'...haha that was hilarious XD well bye! See you next Sunday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I posted a chapter last Sunday and then the Monday after that, I'm gonna try not to do that anymore. I just really wanted to post the chapter ;-; but I know you came here for chapter 3 and not me talking, so here you go!**

 **Warning! There is smut, it happens around when Haruhi answers the door.**

 ** _Chapter 3: Caught Up In An Odd Situation_**

"Haruhi?", somebody was saying her name. "Haruhi, why did you hurt me?", the same voice said. "Why did you kiss Hikaru, Haruhi? Why?", Tamaki was now in front of her.

"T-Tamaki senpai!? W-What are you doing here-", she was cut off by Tamaki putting his finger to her mouth to stop her from talking. He grabbed Haruhi's chin with his left hand and moved closer to her...their lips inches...now centimeters...away from each other.

Haruhi woke up from her dream surprised,"...w-what just...happened", she seemed so confused.

She looked over at the time,"agh, I have to get to school in 30 minutes", she jumped out of bed and got dressed. Ran to the kitchen, taking a quick glance in the living room,"dad isn't here, he must have left for work", she thought. Haruhi grabbed two pieces of bread and put them in the toaster. She waited for 5 minutes and the toast popped out, she grabbed them and ran out of the apartment making sure to lock the door behind her.

* * *

Haruhi walked into music room #3 again, and felt ever more awkward than yesterday. Because now she had to face-,"hey Haruhi!"...speak of the devil, Hikaru walked up to her.

"Oh, h-hey Hikaru, wh-what's up?", she controlled herself from blushing this time.

"Oh nothing much, just waiting for an answer...", he smirked at Haruhi.

Haruhi thought,"crap, crap, crap, he's being cute...I can't blush now...", she didn't say a word.

"Sooo, what's your answer?", he stepped closer to Haruhi.

"Uh-um, I think I need some more time to think-", she remembered the dream she had this morning. She blushed, thinking he would see right through her and know what she was thinking.

Hikaru looked at her and thought,"aww she's blushing again, how cute. She always looks so cute when she's blushing", staring at her in aw.

Tamaki saw Hikaru talking to Haruhi, and that his beloved Haruhi was blushing also. He sprang into action, and dashed towards them. But Kaoru walked in front of him blocking his path to the two of them.

"Get out of my way Kaoru", Tamaki tried to push him aside.

"No boss, I can't let you go over there", Kaoru continued to stand his ground.

"Oh, and why is that?", now looking at Kaoru.

"Because, my brother is talking to Haruhi", he glared at Tamaki.

"Well that's a hell of a good reason for not letting me pass", he stared at Kaoru, being sarcastic.

"Yes, I know it's a great reason", Kaoru said also being sarcastic

"...you better back up", Tamaki was on his last straw.

"Or what?", Kaoru now just wanted to see how much longer Tamaki could last before exploding.

"Or else I'll punch you", Tamaki was now basically steaming.

"Oh what was that? I couldn't hear you over the steaming!", Kaoru was shouting this at him. This was getting every other host's attention now.

"Grr...you...better...RUN!", Tamaki was also shouting now.

"Mm...*grumble mumble*...what's going on?", Honey was woken up from him nap by all of the yelling.

"Hmm...heh heh, oh Honey senpai, Tamaki was shouting, but I told him not to!", Kaoru lied and grinned.

"Why was Tamaki senpai yelling?", Honey senpai got up out of bed.

"Because, Kaoru wouldn't move his sorry a-", he was cut off by Kaoru saying...

"Ah-ah-ah! No cursing, naughty boy", he moved his finger back and forth telling Tamaki no, while still grinning.

Haruhi looked at what was happening and then looked back at Hikaru and asked,"what's going on over there?".

"Hmm, oh nothing, Tamaki is just being stubborn like always", turning his head over his shoulder and grinning. "So can I have an answer now?", he turned back now looking at Haruhi.

"Well um, I guess...the ans-", she was cut off by an unexpected..

"Can you have the answer to what?", Tamaki was now interrupting their conversation.

"Oh just the answer to if Haruhi likes m-", Hikaru was cut off by Haruhi shouting...

"MUFFINS!...if I like muffins...he wanted to know if I liked muffins...and yes Hikaru, I love muffins...", she looked scared not knowing if Hikaru was actually gonna say the real question.

* * *

"Gah! I'm so stupid!", Haruhi was now shunning herself, while sitting on the floor of her living room. A knock was heard on her front door,"man what's with so many people knocking on my door lately?", as she got up to answer the door. She opened the front door and saw a very familiar looking salmon haired boy standing there with a cocky grin on his face.

"Ah...what do you want Hikaru?", as she moved out of his way letting him enter her apartment.

"Hm hm hm, oh just wanting to see my little Haruhi", he was smiling while going back and forth on his toes with his hands behind his back.

Haruhi glared at him,"...what are you REALLY doing here?".

"Ok ok, you got me!", he removed his hands from behind his back, showing that he was holding a muffin,"...well? You said you loved muffins", Hikaru chuckled.

"Oh haha, very funny Hikaru...now get out", Haruhi was not amused, and pointed to the door.

"...ok then, as you...wish...", Hikaru walked towards the door, he stopped for a second then closed the door.

"W-What are you doing, Hikaru?", Haruhi now looking a bit scared of Hikaru's 'creepy' side.

Hikaru now locked the door, turned around and walked to the kitchen then set the muffin down. He turned towards Haruhi and walked closer to her,"why'd you dodge the question at school?", he was practically an inch away from her at this point.

"W-Well because...I didn't want Tamaki senpai to know...", she looked down remembering the dream again.

"Well he's gonna have to find out sometime", he smirked and grabbed haruhi's waist.

Haruhi looked up at him blushing,"w-wh-what are you d-doing H-Hikaru!?".

"Well you see I never really got to finish what I was doing yesterday", he whispered in Haruhi's ear.

"Wh-what are you talking about Hikaru?", she couldn't think about anything at this point, she was scared about what his next action would be.

"Oh you don't remember that little kiss we shared yesterday?", he said with a pouty face.

"O-Oh...that...ya I r-remember", now she knew that he was going to kiss her again.

Hikaru kept his hands on Haruhi's waist and moved her up to his body. He looked down at her face, and smiled at her cute, adorable, blushing face. Hikaru now moved his face closer to Haruhi's face, his lips brushed up against her lips. This was the second kiss they shared, would it be the same as the first one though? Hikaru squeezed Haruhi tight, and Haruhi now put her arms up and behind his neck. They both melted into the kiss, Hikaru pulled away for a minute seeing Haruhi's beautiful face.

"I thought...you didn't know if you liked me?", his face right in front of Haruhi's.

"Oh just shut it, I think you know the answer now", she blushed.

"Oh?", he grinned happily.

Haruhi pulled Hikaru down and kissed him again. Hikaru now brought his hands up to her sides and hugged her tight. They backed up to a wall, and Hikaru pushed Haruhi up against it. This kiss was not like their first one, this wasn't even a kiss at this point, now they were just making out.

Hikaru pulled way again,"H-Haruhi, can we move this to a bed...?", he blushed a little.

"Y-Ya...sure, my bed is over there...", she pointed to the bed room.

Hikaru picked Haruhi up, so she didn't have to walk. He walked to her bed and sat her down on it. "There you go-", Haruhi grabbed Hikaru's shirt and pulled him towards her. He knew what she was going to do, so he did it before she could. He grabbed her face and pulled her in and kissed her on the lips again, and laid her on the bed with her on the bottom and him on the top. He pulled up, and looked at Haruhi's face.

"Heh...now look at this, I kiss you once and the next day we're making out on your bed", he grabbed his head and laughed.

"Heh...ya I guess you're right...", she blushed at the thought of that, or if any of the hosts would find out, especially Tamaki.

"Well, I should get going, Kaoru is probably wondering where I am", he got up off of the bed.

"He doesn't know you're here?", she also got up.

"Nope, I haven't told anyone...I just told him to keep Tamaki away from you and me at school today so I could talk to you. He had no idea...", he looked sad, he hasn't kept something like this from his brother before.

Haruhi smiled," I appreciate that, well you should get going, it's getting pretty late and my dad could come home any minute", she walked him to the door.

"Ya, well see you tomorrow, and we won't tell anyone about this?", he grabbed Haruhi's hands.

"Ya, for now, thanks", she smiled and said bye to Hikaru as he walked out of the door.

* * *

 **A/N: heyo! So, this chapter had some mad smut -3-...well actually I've read waaaay worse (and awesome) *ahem* ok so! If you don't enjoy smut, or feel uncomfortable when reading it, then don't read this fanfic, it is rated M after all so ya...*mumble mumble*...but ya! Bye, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok so today was supposed to be my break, I've been writing this fanfic for 4 days straight ;-; ya, I write them to have them ready to post...(I was supposed to be watching fairy tail right now)...oh! If you'd like to see a fanfic of fairy tail with Natsu and Lucy (or Gajeel and Levy) I was thinking of doing one. And this chapter will probably be smut free, last chapter just had me ;-; I'll do more in another chapter. Oh and I'm not gonna be posting every Sunday, I'm just gonna post when ever I can, so at least once a day!**

 ** _Chapter 4: The Confession?_**

"Sweetie?", Ryoji was moving Haruhi back and forth trying to wake her up.

"mhmm?", Haruhi rolled over so her dad would leave her alone.

"It's Wednesday, you still have school", he continued to try to wake her up.

"Mmf, y-ya I know...mmm", she rolled back over.

"Ahh...", he walked over to the front door and knocked on it, acting like someone was there.

Haruhi shot up,"uh, w-who's at the door dad?", she got out of bed and got her clothes out.

"Oh, no one", he chuckled.

"Huh...w-what do you mean 'no one'?", she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him.

"I knocked on the door so you would get up, knowing how you always answer the door", he walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Oh my gosh dad, really...well, what are you doing at home anyways?", she went back to getting her clothes.

"I leave in like 2 hours", he was poring the water in the cup, getting the coffee ready.

Haruhi got her clothes on and walked out of the room,"well see you later dad, I'm going to school now".

Ryoji walked up to Haruhi and handed her the cup of coffee,"here you go honey", he smiled.

"Huh, oh thanks dad", she grabbed the cup and hugged her father.

Haruhi opened the front door and walked out, holding the plastic cup with her coffee in it. As she was walking she took a sip from the cup, and then thought,"what if the hosts find this cup and sell it on their website and say it's my cup...", she shook her head of the thought of them doing that.

She finished her coffee and found a trash can, she threw it away, making sure there were no host club members spying on her.

* * *

"Share your cake with me!", Tamaki was angry at Honey.

"No! Get your own cake!", Honey yelled back.

Haruhi had walked in at a weird time. She had never seen Tamaki yell at Honey senpai...for cake...

"Um, hey guys", Haruhi walked over to the boys fighting over cake.

"Hu- oh! My Haruhi!", Tamaki jumped up to hug Haruhi.

"Haha, my cake now *nom*", Honey ate the cake.

Tamaki groaned because he had no cake now, but he remembered who he was hugging,"Haruhi! How are you today?", he let go of her.

"I'm good senpai, you?", she smiled, kinda of nervously though and Tamaki noticed this.

"Hmm...I'm alright, and are you sure you're good? You look nervous", he looked closely at Haruhi's face, examining her.

"Y-Ya, I'm fine senpai", she pushed Tamaki away from her face.

"Ok, if you say so", he shrugged and ignored it for now.

"Hey Tamaki senpai! Don't you want cake?", Honey mocked him with a slice of cake.

"H-Hey! Give me that cake you!", Tamaki chased Honey around the room.

"Haha those guys", Haruhi laughed at their weirdness.

"Hey Haruhi", Kaoru was walking towards her.

"Oh hey Kaoru, where's Hikaru?", Haruhi questioned.

"He's just sleeping over there on the couch", he pointed to his sleeping brother. "Oh and Haruhi, can I talk to you out in the hallway?", he looked back at Haruhi.

"Uh ya, sure", they walked out the door to the hallway.

"So what did you want to talk about?", Haruhi questioned.

"W-Well I wanted to know if you were free later today?", he blushed a little.

"Um, I'm not too sure, but I can text you if I am", she reminded him that she had a phone.

"Ok, and the reason I wanted to know is because I kinda wanted to spend some time with you...you know, like just you...and me...", he looked embarrassed.

"Oh, ya sure why not, I am always hanging out with Hikaru or Tamaki, I never really get to spend time with you", she smiled.

"HARUHI?!", Tamaki came running out of the room, and saw Kaoru and Haruhi talking, alone.

"Hey sen-", she was interrupted by Tamaki yelling...

"Why are you talking to this...this...uh, dumb head! Ya", he looked mad that he took Haruhi from him.

"I just wanted to ask her about something", Kaoru tried to calm Tamaki down.

"Ask her about what?", he shouted.

"Something about class", he said calmly.

"Oh ya? Then if it was something about class then why couldn't you just ask her in the room?", he continued to shout.

"Because I knew you would get the wrong idea!", now Kaoru was shouting.

"...guys", Haruhi tried talking to them, but they ignored her.

"You didn't think I'd get the wrong idea if you came out here to talk to her, in private either?!", he was trying to get the truth out of Kaoru.

"...guys", Haruhi was still trying to talk to them, but they ignored her again.

"You always get the wrong idea for anything that includes me, my brother, and Haruhi!", he was mad at Tamaki.

"...GUYS!", Haruhi now shouted to get their attention, and it worked.

Tamaki and Kaoru were silent and stared at Haruhi, knowing that she was mad at them for fighting.

"Look, can you guys not fight and just get along for once?!", she was angry at them.

"Yes...", Kaoru said looking down at the floor.

"Ye-...well...I only do this, try to protect you because I love y-...", he stopped him self from finishing the sentence, even though he knew they heard him and knew what he said.

Haruhi and Kaoru just looked at Tamaki...not saying a word. Even though basically every host knew he liked Haruhi, it was another thing hearing him say he loved her, or almost say it. They were shocked, they never thought that they'd hear those words come from Tamaki's mouth.

* * *

 **A/N: ok I know this chapter is pretty short and all but I'm just to tired (lazy) to write more right now, I'll get a new chapter up tomorrow or the next day. So my upload schedule will be whenever I can upload a new chapter. Like if I can I'll do one everyday, or what I'll probably do is upload, wait two days, then upload again. So ya, also sometime around the beginning of July or whatever, I'm going on a trip so I don't know if I'll be able to upload, I'll post an information chapter to tell more about it before it happens, well ya, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok I don't know if I can post a chapter every one or two days, so I'm just gonna try to upload every two days or if not then whenever I can. So ya, also there might be a little smut, I guess you could call it that? Oh well, just watch out if you don't like kissing...oh oops...did I just spoil it? oh well, enjoy! Oh also, there is some foul language so be wear!**

 ** _Chapter 5: Not You Too!_**

It was the next day, after that whole thing with Kaoru and Tamaki. Today was Thursday and Kaoru wanted to hang out sometime. I should tell him I'm free today, or tomorrow because I feel bad about Tamaki interrupting our conversation yesterday. I'm in class right now and Kaoru is on my left, I could tell him now, but Hikaru is on my right and he might ask questions. I'll just...write him a note...ya!

Hikaru noticed Haruhi writing on a piece of paper,"...hey, what are you doing Haruhi?", he looked at her.

Haruhi stopped nervously,"uhhh, j-just writing some quick...notes", she went back to writing.

"Ok...I guess", he mumbled the last part, and turned back to the front of the room.

Haruhi waited a couple minutes before giving the note to Kaoru because she didn't want Hikaru to be suspicious, well it wasn't like they were going to be doing anything. Kaoru just wanted to hang out sometime, and she was just being nice.

She slowly and subtly put it on Kaoru's desk. He looked at it then grabbed it and read it. The note said,"hey Kaoru, so I'm sorry about yesterday with what happened with Tamaki. I'm free today and tomorrow if you wanna hang out. :)", he smiled after he finished reading it. He flipped it over and wrote his response to it. After he finished he gave it back to Haruhi.

She looked at it and read it, it said,"ya it's fine, and we could hang out today if you want", she turned towards Kaoru and nodded yes.

* * *

It was after class in music room #3, and Haruhi and Kaoru were talking.

"So do you wanna hang out at a park or what?", Haruhi was asking Kaoru.

"Well we can't hang out at my house because of...you know who", Kaoru directed his eyes at Hikaru sitting on the couch.

"Ok, I guess we could hang out at my place...my dad won't be home until later tonight", Haruhi brought up.

"Ya ok, I'll come by your place later tonight, and I'll text you when?", Kaoru asked.

"mhmm, that's fine, so see you later tonight I guess", Haruhi smiled.

* * *

Haruhi was getting some tea ready for when Kaoru was coming over. She looked over at her phone and it lit up, Kaoru texted her. She grabbed the phone and it said,"I'm on my way, be there in like 5 minutes", from Kaoru. Haruhi replied,"ok, see you then", and then placed her phone back down and continued to make the tea.

It was about 5 minutes since Kaoru texted her, and she had finished making the tea. Now she was just waiting for him to arrive. There was a knock on her door, and she went to open it. There she saw Kaoru,"hey!", Haruhi greeted him into her home.

"Good to see you Haruhi, hmm...what's that smell?", Haruhi looked around the place.

"Oh I made tea!", Haruhi walked over to grab the tea.

"Oh thanks, but you didn't have to do that", Kaoru thanked her.

They walked into the living room and sat down to drink their tea. After they had finished the tea they started talking."so...Haruhi, do you...like anyone? Specifically in the host club", Kaoru questioned.

"Huh...well um, I-", Haruhi tried talking but was cut off.

"Because I like you...", Kaoru went closer to her.

"O-Oh...w-well I, uhh...", Haruhi was now very nervous.

Kaoru went even close to Haruhi's face and then closed the gap between them and they kissed. The only things that were going through Haruhi's mind very, he's kissing me, Kaoru is kissing me, and, what if Hikaru and Tamaki found out about this. Haruhi finally realized what was happening and she pulled away. "...I'm...s-sorry...", Haruhi didn't know what else to say.

"...no, I should be apologizing...I shouldn't have done that. And to be completely honest, the main reason I wanted to hang out with you, privately, is so I could do that...", Kaoru looked ashamed.

"...w-well...I think you should go...I'm truly sorry...", Haruhi stood up, along with Kaoru.

Haruhi showed Kaoru to the door and they said their goodbyes to each other.

* * *

Kaoru walked up the stairs to his room, and saw Hikaru sitting down on the bed. He then removed a magazine from his view to see Kaoru.

"Where have you been, Kaoru?", Hikaru got up and questioned him.

"I was out...", Kaoru walked to the closet to get some pajamas.

"Oh ya, so this text I see here, explain it to me...", Hikaru showed Kaoru his phone.

"W-What is it?", Kaoru walked over to Hikaru.

"You went to Haruhi's...you were texting in the group chat...", Hikaru notified him.

"Oh...uh, I-I...can explain?", Kaoru was nervous now that Hikaru was going to find out.

"So, what'd you do at her place, huh?", Hikaru crossed his arms trying to get the truth.

"Well uh...", Kaoru couldn't think of an excuse.

"You had a 'smooching' time?", Hikaru was teasing his brother trying to get him to break.

Kaoru already knew that Hikaru knew what happened so he decided to just tell him,"...ya...I kissed her...", Kaoru sounded disappointed and ashamed.

Hikaru removed his arms from being crossed and slapped his brother in the face,"HOW DARE YOU! I KISSED HER FIRST YOU BITCH!", Hikaru was passed at this, that his brother would do this, go behind his back and kiss the girl he liked.

"Y-You kissed Haruhi?!", Kaoru had no idea and was shocked.

"Ya! I freaking kissed her, I even made out with her, at her house! You back stabbing brother", Hikaru was still super mad.

"Well, how would I have known?!", Kaoru yelled at Hikaru.

"That's the thing, you weren't supposed to know!", Hikaru turned around and walked towards the bed. Then sat down.

"Well...what are we going to do?", Kaoru was confused and didn't know what to think.

"Well for one we CAN'T tell Tamaki, no matter what!", Hikaru made sure that neither of them would bring up that they both kissed Haruhi, or Tamaki would have their heads.

* * *

It was the last day of this week of school, Hikaru and Kaoru had to keep that they both kissed Haruhi from Tamaki. That seemed pretty easy, because Hikaru had kept it from his own brother, and Tamaki. But that was before this argument.

"Haruhi is mine, you both stay away from her!", Tamaki shouted at the twins.

"Well how do you even know that she likes you?", Hikaru smirked.

"How about you ask her your self, we can all ask her who she likes", Kaoru pointed at Haruhi.

"Nope, keep me out of this conversation!", Haruhi walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Look it's obvious that my Haruhi likes me!", Tamaki was looking at Haruhi.

"Oh ya mister 'I can't even say I love you fully to her' ", Kaoru laughed.

"I bet she doesn't even like you, she probably thinks you're annoying!", Hikaru crossed his arms.

"Oh ya, well prove she likes you!", Tamaki shouted at the twins once more.

"Well, at least we kissed her!- uh oh...", Kaoru shouted and then regretted it immediately.

"K-Kaoru!", Hikaru was surprised.

"...you...both...kissed...MY HARUHI?!", Tamaki was steaming mad, he's never been this mad.

"Uhhh...", the twins both said looking at each other.

"Grrrrrr!", Tamaki was walking towards them.

"SHUT UP!", Haruhi stood up from the couch.

Tamaki stopped walking towards the twins and they all looked at Haruhi.

"I'm tired of all of this crap, you both kissed me, and I had a dream where you almost kissed me Tamaki. So would you all just stop, you guys are friends and should be fighting, I won't choose any of you for anything if you continue to fight!", Haruhi never acted like this before.

The three boys were silent and just stared at Haruhi.

"How about I get to know all of you individually and see who I like the best, and then I might choose who I'll date, if that's what you guys are all fighting about. But like I said, I won't choose any of you for anything if you keep fighting, and plus I don't even want to date. I didn't even want to kiss you two, I mean...never mind...just don't fight anymore...", Haruhi looked sad.

"...ok...we won't fight anymore...", all three of the boys said together.

* * *

 **A/N: ya...I don't really have anything else to say other than this chapter is really late and I'm so so sorry about that! But ya, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. (Update)

**So hello everyone, it's been a good month since I posted or wrote an OHSHC fanfic chapter, and I think I'm might just end it here and not write anymore, and it's better I do this now then when I have a lot of viewers. So I do still write, I just don't write this fanfic anymore, I might do more in the future or I might not, I don't really know. But I have been writing this. Character story/fanfic on wattpad, and if you have wattpad and wanna look for my my username is the same as on here " ShinyUmbreon222 ". So try and find me.**

 **Thats all I really wanted to say, I just wanted to inform you guys that do read this story, well ya, bye guys! :3**


	7. (Second update)

**How can I thank you all, like wow, I come on here months and months after and I see I have 800+ views! That's crazy, just, thank you all so so much...I actually just got 100+ reads on one of my stories on wattpad and I thought that was big, but 800+, you guys are awesome!**

 **I feel really bad about not continuing this story...but hey! I've been thinking about staring it up again and continuing it, maybe on wattpad though because I never use anymore and I only really use wattpad...**

 **Also if you have seen my last update and you wanna check out my wattpad, it's the same name as on here " ShinyUmbreon222 ", but ya, I love you all (even though I don't know who any of you are ;3) and thank you so much, I never thought this fanfic would get so popular, cuz 800 views it totally popular...**

 **well bye and thank you again :3!**


End file.
